nazo_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruriko Namikaze
Ruriko Namikaze '(るりこ なみかぜ, ''Namikaze Ruriko) ''is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He is the Hokage Background Ruriko was born on the sunny summer day of July 12th. Throughout his years before becoming a Genin, he was never rivaled in intellect, strength, or skill. Once he became a Genin, however, things began to change. He joined Team 5 led by Rueni Aburame with his genin comrades Sora Hatake, and Aina Senju. During his first mission with his team, he unveiled a jutsu that he had created named Purple Lightning (紫色の稲妻, ''Shiden). His sensei quickly stopped him and privately spoke to him about his use of the jutsu and how he was able to master it to which Ruriko replied, "I'm Ruriko Namikaze, sensei.., there's nothing I CAN'T do." ''During training, he met a genin named Kenshin Amori where after a quick spar, Ruriko declared him his rival after being defeated. He also met a girl named Yumiko Uchiha who was weirdly very fond of him. She had recently moved to the village after her father abandoned her and Ruriko convinced her to stay with him. Little did he know, she would eventually become his soulmate and have two children with him, Raichiko Namikaze and Mizumi Namikaze. Ruin Arc While talking to Yumiko Uchiha, a weird snake man appeared and originally intended to take Yumiko. He introduced himself as Ruin, a snake sage. Team 5 decided to take on the stranger and after a while of fighting, the man planted a cursemark on Ruriko! He even managed to get Sora to use his bijuu chakra cloak in the battle before he retreated! Once Ruin was gone, he wasn't seen again for a while. Chunin Exams Arc The Chunin Exams were around the corner, and Rueni was off training Aina to better her use of Wood Release, when he stumbled upon a man spying on drunk women in a bar. He confronted the man who revealed himself to be one of the Leaf's Legendary Sannin, Hiroki -- or what he called himself, "The Great Panda Sage". After a few drinks, Hiroki agreed to train him for the Chunin Exams and eventually began to train him indefinitely. Hiroki was also training Kenshin and Sora at the time as well. The training for the Chunin Exams didn't work out too well for Ruriko, he unveiled a couple of new jutsu before ultimately losing to Yumiko. Welcome Home! Arc After 4 years of training with Hiroki, Ruriko, Kenshin, and Sora have returned to the Leaf Village! After some touching reunions with their old friends, Ruriko and Kenshin stumbled upon Yumiko Uchiha. Everything was going well until Komura revealed that Yumiko was Kanako Uchiha's student! Shocked by the news, Ruriko and Kenshin used their touching words to try to bring Yumiko back. Yet, all of their efforts failed and before Kenshin could use violence to change her views; Ruriko swooped in and ran off with Yumiko. His plan? For Yumiko to bring him to Kanako so that he could defeat Kanako and force Yumiko to come back. It didn't work out too well as Kenshin and Hiroki were on his tail. Kenshin thought that both Yumiko AND Ruriko had betrayed him and, in a fit of rage, he went 4 tails! Before he could rampage; Yumiko was somehow able to appear in his mindscape and stop him from tearing Kurama's seal off and destroying everything. Once that was over, Yumiko fought Hiroki-sensei! Kenshin and Ruriko interrupted their battle and gave Yumiko a chance to run away but before she ran, she left Ruriko to keep a promise. A promise that one day.. Kanako Uchiha would be defeated. To which both Kenshin and Ruriko replied.. ''"WE will defeat Kanako Uchiha!" Shortly after, Ruriko was promoted to jonin after being a Chunin for only two years. He was known for his skillful use of the Flying Thunder God technique with the help of his special kunai. He was known as the "Violet Bolt of the Leaf." Amegakure Intel Arc All was well in the village until Hiroki was assigned a mission to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Rain. He asked Ruriko and Sora to aid him to which they accepted. They were to acquire intel on a rogue organization operating in Amegakure known as, 'Ryodan', Hiroki, Ruriko, and Sora set out to the village as spies. They infiltrated but quickly caught the attention of a woman who was associated with the organization. Hiroki quickly began feeling sick after crossing paths with her and after a slight disagreement, decided to go home and get some rest- leaving Sora and Ruriko on the mission. On his way back to the village he was stopped by the woman who revealed herself to be Maeko, Hiroki's former sensei! After a long fought battle, Hiroki found out that Maeko was apart of the organization. Maeko then planted a jutsu known as 'Frostbite' on Hiroki and it slowly froze each part of his body one by one... until it froze his heart. He died in the forest with his last words being: "Kenshin.. Sora.. Ruriko... please, keep your promise." Ryodan Arc Months after, while Ruriko, Sora, and Kenshin were in Chikurin Forest training to master Sage Mode,the Ryodan pulled a gutsy move and invaded Konoha! In seconds, Konoha was reduced to rubble with an attack by the rogue organization. During this time, Sora had several gut feelings telling him that something is happening to Konoha. Komura went to check it out and saw Konoha completely unrecognizable, questioning if he had went to the wrong place by mistake! He went back and informed the new sages as to what was going on and they were reverse summoned back to the Leaf Village. They were met by the Ryodan, who after a long battle, were defeated. Then Maeko, Hiroki's former sensei who killed him, took on Kenshin! After restraining his movements, Maeko attempted to talk Kenshin into joining her side; but his will to avenge his sensei was too strong. Hikari came as the cavalry to try and talk Maeko out of her 'war for peace'. It almost succeeded to the point where Kenshin stuck his hand out and tried to break Maeko out of her ideals for dictatorship -- until a teammate came and pulled her from their mental grip. Just then, Ruriko teleported to a mark he had on the man! He used his Shiden jutsu and jabbed the man through his chest, along with Kenshin slashing through his stomach! Kenshin placed paper bombs in the man's wounds and his body imploded from the explosive tags. Maeko continued rambling about her fight for peace and she was met with a Shiden by Ruriko and a Lightning Stream by Sora! She was finished off with a Plasma Styled Sansai obu, a jutsu Kenshin had learned recently. This was the end of the Ryodan. Infiltrate the Sand Village Arc Sir Susei has given Kenshin and Ruriko a mission to infiltrate the Hidden Sand and take a look as to what was going on, as reports of a bandit organization running amuck were piling up on his desk. Sora and his Anbu Squad were sent to make sure everything went according to plan. After a quick break-in to the village, they defeated the "organization". The bandit organization was dealt with easily... too easy. Ruriko left the mission shortly after but Daichi stayed to finish his personal mission.. to assassinate the Kazekage! After a failed attempt, the Kazekage got away and declared war on the Hidden Leaf along with their allies: the Hidden Cloud, Mist, Rain, and Snow. Hokage Susei deployed Ruriko, Sora and Daichi onto the battlefield of The Fourth Great Ninja War! Ruriko quickly dealt with a cloud ninja ,whom was crowned the "Fastest Shinobi to Ever Live", dethroning him as he avoided his maximum speed attack with ease. He then used his Shiden technique to punch a hole through the shinobi. Sora activated his Lava Chakra cloak and made quick work of the opposing shinobi, incorporating his red lightning chakra into his blade and sliced through. Daichi seemed unamused by the whole affair and defeated the rest of the ninja. After wiping out an entire platoon of ninja, Ruriko realized that there were no civilians in the village; only shinobi! He figured out that they must've been evacuated along with the Kazekage! Ruriko alerted Sora and Sora told him the Kazekage must be in Chikurin Forest. They made it to Chikurin Forest only to be told by Sodaina that they must NEVER go to the other side of the forest! After a long exchange, Sodaina led the charge to the other side! Chikurin Total War Arc On sight, the Panda's began to war with each other. Ruriko, Sora and Kenshin started the battle all in Sage Mode with Misaka and Sei. After a while, the trio began to get the upperhand. Sei and Misaka then did the unthinkable... they synced with their blades! They formed into the ultimate being known as "Tonanha" began to deliver heavy hitting blows. Every attack Sora and Kenshin used, he would absorb it and blast it back with 10 times the power! Tonanha swooped down and picked up Ruriko, who had been floored as he had his lightning chakra removed from his body. Tonanha then snatched the life source from Ruriko along with the rest of his chakra, fatally injuring him. Ruriko fell from the sky to screams from Sora and Kenshin. Once he dropped, he called over his friends and gave his last words: "Sora... be the best Anbu Black Op you can be and you'll eventually become captain. Kenshin, you'll be a better hokage than I ever could.. and tell Yumiko, I'm sorry." He then looked up at the sky and said "I'll see you soon, Hiroki-sensei." ''Kenshin, in a fit of rage, took some of Kurama's chakra and activated a mode known as Kurama Chakra Mode! Kenshin and Sora made a huge Sansai Obu infused with plasma and lava! The orb was enough to collapse the entire temple on top of Ruriko's deceased body. With both KCM and Sora's Lava Chakra Mode, Tonanha just couldn't keep up! The being eventually fell victim to Sora and Kenshin before puking out Misaka and Sei who died shortly after as well. Fifth Shinobi World War Arc During the events of the fifth shinobi war the shinobi alliance faced a multitude of reanimation shinobi, from the kage to legendary members of the Buredo! Following up the battle truly began when Kenshin, Sora and Keniko clashed with Maeko and Hiroki, the battle raging until Maeko was overwhelmed and sealed away. Continuing with Hiroki he found himself begging Sodaina to seal him, that's what she did. As he slowly began sealing he made sure the two students kept their promise! However, not too long after Haka Amori was brought back. Using his sheer power and skill to wipe out members of the alliance, injured and on the verge of defeat Hina Yuki was brought back! Our heroes fighting yet failing slowly, Kenshin ascending to KCM2 and fighting hard with Sora before Hina eventually blew herself up. Using his tailed beast mode Kenshin guarded Sora and Kano... Two hours passing as Kenshin continued on before Misaka and Sei fought him and Keniko. Keniko was injured, leaving a tired Kenshin to battle them before he was impaled, and unknown figure saving him from death... Before Yumiko arrived, beginning to wipe out shinobi Keniko clashed with her... Before the Uchiha used all he had, sacrificing himself as he blew up. However Yumiko simply used her EMS to survive by switching places. Nomura held conversation with Kenshin before explaining on how Kanako has to be defeated, before Kenshin was gifted with a few unique powers... Exiting with pure courage as he forced Yumiko back before Ruriko arrived, revealing himself to be the unknown figure that saved Kenshin! Fighting the Jinchuuriki, Kenshin managed to get the upperhand before he used Sora to communicate and gain their power. Sora discussing with the sage and gaining his own power! Continuing on the four Shinobi were reunited before Kenshin designed a flawless strategy with barely any information. As they annihilated Kanako, Kano for some reason gave him Kurama, using the chakra of the other tailed beasts before he became a sage... Completely destroying the shinobi before he used some sort of invisible power, Ruriko on the verge of dying before Yumiko switched places with him. Sacrificing herself as Kenshin tried to help, however she was dead... Leading to a fit of anger as all three began throwing attack after attack! Forcing Kanako back as Kenshin charged and immensely powerful Jutsu Sora struck from behind. Distracting Kanako before he was struck in the back, Sora then striking as well before Ruriko added too the final attack... His thoughts being ''"Sora, Kenshin... Ruriko, you've truly proved yourselves capable of guarding the new generation." before he was defeated... However, Kenshin healed him. Having a true desire to help before Kanako was arrested... Mourning Yumiko they were about to leave before she got up! Alive and well... Sora mentioning how Kenshin always makes out with Hikari before Kenshin comically chased him back... The lovers Ruriko and Yumiko talking before finally kissing. Everyone was happy! As Kenshin proposed to Hikari and what-not, Sora even kissed Aina... Leading to a future awaiting the new generation! Abilities '''Dairokkangan Ruriko was granted a unique dojutsu named Dairokkangan (第六感,'' Literally Meaning: Sixth Sense Eye). This special dojutsu grants the user the ability of a "sixth sense" able to sense a switch in air waves and vibrations in the air and ground, which is made by movement. With this, his sensory skills have been ameliorated. He will sense anything coming his way when the Dairokkangan is active. The Dairokkangan also allows him to control the air waves. The Sage of Six Paths, Nomura Ōtsutsuki himself stated ''"With the dojutsu, Ruriko's Sage Mode, and his Flying Thunder God speciality being used hand in hand, he is practically unbeatable." Ninjutsu His world famous ability known as Purple Lightning is his specialty. He has become so lethal with the jutsu that handsigns aren't needed for him to perform it. His jutsu varies between multiple Lightning Release techniques and his Water Release techniques. With the help of his Dairokkangan he is also able to use Wind Release, which he uses mostly defensively; pushing an opponent away or deflecting an attack with the air waves. Senjutsu Ruriko trained in senjutsu at Chikurin Forest alongside Kenshin Amori and Sora Hatake after the death of their sensei. This was only possible to his high chakra reserves. Unlike Hiroki, he was able to perfectly balance natural energy with his chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode, symbolised by the black pigmentation around his eyes. Using Sage Mode made Ruriko's techniques stronger, enhanced his physical parameters and allowed him to utilise the Panda Kendo taijutsu style. Category:Characters